Temperaturas
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Las altas temperaturas siempre han debido ser tomadas con mucho cuidado. Mas cuando ésta proviene de un temible alquimista de corto temperamento, lo recomendable será siempre esquivar su paso, pues la ira de esta criatura no será piadosa. ¿No es así, Roy? /RoyEd/ /OS/


¡Hola!~ ¡mucho gusto! es mi primera aparición en este lindo fandom, y ya que siempre fui amante de esta pareja, ¡vine a hacer un pequeño aporte sobre ellos!

Me gustaría aclarar que los tiempos no son consecuentes al manga, aquí Roy y Ed se llevan mucha menos diferencia, porque así lo quise ·3·, así que, bueno, eso

Espero que lo disfruten~

* * *

Dolía.

Su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta por el desgaste al que le había obligado a someterse; sus piernas agotadas y sus brazos entumecidos realmente le eran una molestia. Sólo para animarse pretendería que ese dolor era más llevadero que la pesadez de sus ojos que clamaban con urgencia unas extensas horas de sueño, o que el corte que se extendía unos buenos centímetros por su espalda. Varios centímetros, de hecho. Pero no importaba mucho, porque a fin de cuentas, había logrado terminar la misión lo suficientemente rápido como para permitirse llegar a Central aquel día. Palpó discretamente dentro de su abrigo, sintiendo un alivio al reconocer el objeto cuadrado en su bolsillo. Se consolaría internamente en cuanto le entregara el regalo, estaba seguro de que eso compensaría su maltrecho cuerpo.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía una mínima cosquilla nerviosa asomando sus manos, pero honestamente le era bastante agradable. Sería la primera vez que pasara precisamente esa fecha allí en sus ocho años de servicio. Por algún motivo u otro, que generalmente eran misiones, cada año para ese día él no podía estar, pero esta vez sería diferente porque, bueno… ya estaba ahí ¿no?

—Edward-kun, regresaste temprano esta vez –Riza, con un montón de papeles en mano, se le acercó sonriendo. —¿Todo salió bien?

—Sí, no fue muy difícil, sólo eran unos tipos que ni siquiera pudieron llevar a cabo un robo bien hecho. Fue más duro el viaje que la misión en sí –respondió reluciendo sus dientes, enérgico y con su gesto tan característico de cruzar los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Era la mentira más grande que había salido de su boca aquel día. Porque lo que en realidad le esperaba en aquel lugar abandonado a su suerte no era sino más que un grupo de alquimistas que sabían usar realmente bien sus ataques, y que contaban con un excelente arsenal de armamento, que, valga decir, usaban igual o mejor que la alquimia. Pero no tenía sentido alguno quejarse de ello si al fin y al cabo, ya estaba ahí y la misión había sido completada.

—Me alegra que así haya sido, ¿vienes a entregar tu reporte?

—Ah, sí, ¿dónde está Mustang? –buscó con sus ojos su escritorio, pero estaba vacío.

—En el estudio, después de todo hoy es el día en que se le permite ser más descuidado con su trabajo que nunca, está atendiendo unas visitas como de costumbre, las mismas de siempre.

Edward alzó una ceja, reparando por sobre todo en el genérico femenino en _las mismas de siempre,_ aunque también vio extraño el que la misma Riza autorizara darle un día libre a Mustang, cuando era obvio que todo el papeleo que cargaba entre sus brazos, el que estaba desparramado en su escritorio y en el de Havoc y Maes, era trabajo de Roy. Aguzando su oído, que había adquirido un gran alcance auditivo con el pasar del tiempo, se concentró tras la doble puerta que lo separaba de Roy.

Un leve fruncir de sus ojos y una imperceptible mordida de su boca.

—De acuerdo, lo esperaré aquí.

—Tomará un rato largo, si es sólo por el reporte puedes dejármelo a mí y…

—No—Hawkeye parpadeó un poco, la respuesta rauda y determinada la tomó por sorpresa—, esperaré.

Tras una pequeña pausa, accedió en un suspiro a que se quedara allí sentado, sin pedirle a cambio que les ayudara con los montones de papeles que parecían sólo acumularse más. Él tomó un libro que estaba en uno de los escritorios, más precisamente el de Mustang y sentado, comenzó a hojearlo. Desde la lejanía, los astutos ojos de Maes lo analizaron. No es que le gustara particularmente hacer alarde de sus magníficas habilidades perceptivas, aunque eran realmente excelentes, pero haciendo uso de ellas podía notar sin mucha dificultad que toda la impresionante atención que el pequeño alquimista derrochaba, no era precisamente al libro que sostenía con una mano y que jamás movió de página desde que lo agarró. En un arrebato de arrogancia, hasta se atrevía a presumir casi con seguridad, que su divina atención estaba firmemente apostada en las sutiles risas delicadas y halagos, obviamente femeninos, que escapaban del estudio.

Admiró noblemente su entereza, debía admitir. Edward Elric no era conocido precisamente por quedarse de brazos cruzados y boca cerrada cuando algo le desconformaba. Y era más que claro que esto le tenía _algo _desconforme. Sonrió para sus adentros, ¿tal vez él pensaría que eso era lo correcto? seguro debía de ser eso, pues no encontraba otra razón que no moviera los pies del rubio directo hasta el coronel en ese preciso instante. De ser Ed una mujer, el griterío que se estaría escuchando ahora sería épico. Ah, pero es ahí donde debía recordar que _supuestamente_, ellos no deberían saber nada. Por supuesto, no era nada adecuado que un subordinado mantuviera esa clase de relación con un superior, siendo del mismo sexo inclusive, mucho menos sería mejor visto si montaba una escena de celos frente a tantos testigos.

Y sintió entonces, una ligera compasión por Ed.

Cuando el reloj hubo movido sus manecillas por tres números distintos y Edward se mantuvo en la misma posición exacta, con una aparente mirada de indiferencia, aparentemente, hojeando el libro, Riza se acercó a insistirle una vez más que podía irse y dejarle el reporte a ella, que se lo daría directamente a Mustang una vez se desocupara. Pero él sólo murmuró una suave pregunta.

—Las visitas… ¿quiénes son?

—¿No las recuerdas? vienen todos los años —Ed no contestó, sus ojos no se apartaban del libro, con su cara seria y su postura intachable. Un extraño sentimiento inundó de pronto a la teniente. Y como si la respuesta hubiese venido sola, pareció reparar en que ciertamente no lo recordaba en los anteriores aniversarios —. Son un pequeño grupo de admiradoras, siempre le enviaban obsequios y cartas, pero hace unos años decidieron visitarle en cambio y al ser tan insistentes no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlas, él aseguró que no pasaría nada si era sólo un día, su lado mujeriego tampoco fue un punto a nuestro favor. –Confesó como si en realidad a ella tampoco le hiciera mucha gracia tener a un grupo de refinadas mujeres alterando su lugar de trabajo. —Suelen venir temprano e irse tarde, por eso es que recomiendo que me entregues el informe a mí y yo…

—Se lo daré en persona.

La teniente batió sus pestañas rápido, apartándose ligeramente cuando Edward se levantó con su cara impasible, cerrando el libro. Quizás sólo hubiese sido un producto de su imaginación extenuada de tanto trabajo, pero hubiese jurado que el aire alrededor de Fullmetal se había evaporado. El aire espeso y pesado que dificultaba la respiración abrasaba el todavía algo pequeño cuerpo del alquimista de veinte años. Y, sin saber por qué, Riza sintió un pequeñísimo escalofrío inquietante. La inquietud que debe sentir una hoja cuando se aproxima vertiginosamente a una llamarada.

Y mientras ella todavía intentaba descifrar ese misterioso y poco amigable ambiente que se formaba como una manta cubriendo su cuerpo, Ed sólo repetía la totalmente risible respuesta. _"…al ser tan insistentes no pudimos hacer nada."_ ¡Y una mierda! ¿Van a decirme que un cuartel entero de alquimistas no podía con unas simples mujeres? ¡Hasta el más idiota podría haberlas frenado! No pudieron hacer nada mi culo, eso había sido idea de Roy, sin dudas. Ese jodido cabrón.

Los avellana de Hawkeye le siguieron sin poder apartar su curiosidad hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de la oficina. Y ni bien dejó de verlo, Maes se aproximó a ella con Havoc pisándole los talones.

—¿Tú también lo sentiste? –Ella miró al pelinegro. —Es peligroso, un pequeño cuerpo fácilmente perturbable como Ed-kun, ardiendo a tan altas temperaturas consumirá todo a su paso. Respirar cerca de él en este mismo momento es sofocante –suspiró rascando su nuca, algo resignado pero ciertamente entretenido. —, esas señoritas se verán envueltas en un peligroso remolino ardiente, siento pena por ellas.

Los tres llevaron sus ojos a la puerta de madera donde instantes atrás Edward había pasado. Y un único pensamiento cruzó su mente: aquel iba a ser un divertido espectáculo.

Ni bien entró, su corazón se oprimió tortuosamente en su pecho. El calor que le venía sofocando ahora inundaba su estómago. Ocho pares de ojos curiosos lo abatieron, siendo uno solo el que realmente le importó y al único a quien devolvió la mirada. Él sonrió amplio, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos, mientras las hermosas señoritas que le rodeaban como una anomalía caída del cielo en un Pegaso, quedaron en silencio.

El muy hijo de puta sonrió, con su mano atrapando la delgada mano de una mujer que estaba más que complacida con este hecho. Podría asegurar que aunque fuese a morir aquel día, estaría feliz de hacerlo por ese simple tacto. Y créanme cuando digo que al imaginarse su muerte, parte de su alquimia se vio envuelta en el hecho.

Elric no devolvió la entretenida mirada ónice, porque sus dorados estaban fundiendo todo a su paso en este momento. El acero estaba ardiendo sin ayuda del fuego de Roy, y aunque para él eso no representara ningún problema mayúsculo, las damas que le miraban con reproche y disgusto por la inapropiada interrupción empezaban a sentir cómo el ligero ambiente del que venían disfrutando, empezaba a espesarse y a resultar algo asfixiante poco a poco.

—Has regresado realmente rápido, Fullmetal. ¿Encontraste algún inconveniente?

—Sí—miró a las mujeres, especialmente a la del agarre, con un indescifrable brillo atrapando sus ojos–, varios, de hecho.

Roy ensanchó su sonrisa, entendiendo demasiado bien a qué se estaba refiriendo. Y parecía que no era el único pues algunas de ellas fruncieron su ceño, ofendidas. Con discreción soltó a la señorita, la que parecía destacar un poco más que las demás; ella torció su boca en una dudosa sonrisa, acomodando elegante un mechón de su larguísimo pelo negro, relamiéndose antes de hablar.

—Mustang-kun, ¿quién es este pequeño y adorable niño? ¿un hermanito, quizás?

El murmullo atestado de un suave veneno indisimulable resonó tras una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos. Roy estaba a punto de decir una elocuente y bromista respuesta, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—Las señoras mayores como usted deberían tener cuidado, es peligroso salir de su casa sin sus lentes, puede pasarle algo realmente malo si pisa donde no debe por no mirar cuidadosamente –Edward dijo, acortando un poco la distancia con simples pasos que hicieron un eco aturdidor, la mujer sintió la amenaza tácita como una ardiente llama quemando, abrasando su espacio y derritiendo algo en ella. Otro pequeño grupo tras la morena apretó sus labios, al parecer las ganas de buscar pelea con aquel alquimista de ojos de oro se habían esfumado rápido. También sentían el calor inhumano que amenazaba en silencio, oculto tras una mal fingida sonrisa de compromiso.

Roy soltó una risita atrapando la atención.

—Bueno, bueno, parece que tus energías están bien cargadas hoy –Edward arrugó un poco su cara, tenía ganas de gritarle que no podía estar más equivocado. Que su cuerpo le dolía y estaba ahí parado por un milagro, que había deshecho sus jodidos músculos, sacrificado su preciado sueño y hasta salteado dos comidas, para regresar a tiempo ¿y para qué? para llegar y ver como él se entretenía cómodamente charlando y bebiendo té con mujeres mientras que él tuvo que destrozar una puta organización entera de malditos enfermos buenos para nada en menos tiempo del estimado, sólo para llegar a verlo.

_Como él le había pedido._

—¿No te parece que son demasiadas personas para sólo un saludo? una carta hubiese bastado y no habría interrumpido tu trabajo, como de hecho lo está haciendo ahora. ¿Tienes idea de la pila de tarea que tienen allá afuera arreglando por ti, sólo para que entretengas a unas escandalosas _niñas_?

Sí. Niñas. Ed podía darse el delicioso y tentador gusto de llamar a alguien así ahora, porque aunque sólo su coleta hubiese crecido largos centímetros en lugar de su cuerpo, él tenía veinte redondos años próximos a los veintiuno. Y sabía con seguridad que al menos cuatro de las mujeres que estaban ahí no sobrepasaban los dieciséis años. Por lo que usaría ese lujo que tanto le gustaba y les recalcaría lo que eran, _mocosas_.

El grupo de féminas le escudriñó con fiereza, ofendidas por tanta agresividad de un simple mocoso que, con suerte, pasaba de los catorce años según sus cálculos. Todas parecían tener algo que decir, algo poco elocuente, pero palabra al fin. Pero sólo una, la misma temblorosa hoja que ya había probado el calor del acero ardiendo, fue quien habló, ansiosa al parecer de quemarse por completo.

—Una carta como bien dices es algo muy útil—rió sardónica, adoptando una pose vagamente precoz. Ed la fulminó con sus ámbares encendidos como magma, su boca estaba fruncida y el corazón le latía sospechosamente rápido. Y no precisamente de emoción. —, pero para ocasiones importantes como un cumpleaños, es lo recomendable saludar en persona como es debido. Algo que un niño como tú debería aprender, puesto que ni siquiera has saludado al entrar.

Detrás de la puerta, con un pequeño objeto alquímico que habían inventado hace un tiempo por motivos curiosos que ahora no vienen al caso, el cual les permitía observar y escuchar al mismo tiempo, Riza, Maes y Havoc venían siguiendo el momento. Los tres contuvieron el aire, Havoc tratando discretamente de apartarse un poco de allí, temiendo que un choque de las manos del rubio mandara a volar a quién sabe cuántos metros de distancia el lugar entero. El mayor Elric había adquirido una monstruosa fuerza con los años.

No sólo le había llamado niño, sino que también maleducado y pequeño. Si hubiese sido un hombre su cuerpo ya estaría inmortalizado en una figura de acero de por vida, por la simple insolencia de llamarle bajo de estatura. Pero su madre le había enseñado que a las mujeres jamás se les debe levantar mano, aún a petulantes y confiadas brujas con fragilidad verbal como esta. Y ella debería dar gracias por eso, porque si fuese un _maleducado_ como andaba insinuando, esa preciosa lengua áspera que tenía ahora sería sólo un montón de metal. Pero lejos de atender el insistente cosquilleo que tintineaba sus manos, implorantes por un encuentro entre ellas, Ed sonrió. Miró a las siete mujeres en rededor de Mustang, separadas por sólo un brazo de distancia y dio unos pocos y tortuosos pasos acercándose a ellas. No era su imaginación, tal vez en una persona o dos, pero era imposible que la imaginación de ocho personas concordara en lo mismo: el aire se estaba apagando. Se consumía rápidamente alrededor del alquimista rubio, alucinando una ligera nube de vapor entornando su figura. Las siete delicadas hojas bailaron asustadas, sintiendo el peligro del fuego aproximándose.

Pero estaban equivocadas, pues el fuego en realidad, era Roy. En este momento inclusive, se podría presumir que la temperatura del acero era muchísimo más preocupante que el fuego. Ellas _desearían_, que sólo fuese fuego.

—¿Saludar adecuadamente, dices? pero qué descuidado de mi parte, parece que tienes razón, no lo he saludado como se debe –bajo la atenta mirada de los ocho, once, si contamos los que estaban detrás de la puerta, pares de ojos, se detuvo frente a Mustang. A un palmo de seis que respiraban con dificultad, y a ínfimos centímetros de la bruja, que sentía su adolescente cuerpo bien desarrollado hundiéndose en las cenizas de un volcán en erupción. Roy, quien hasta entonces sólo venía disfrutando en demasía el espectáculo que estaba lejos de parecerle una amenaza o representarle un peligro, ensanchó la sonrisa como si todo aquello hubiese sido un plan perfectamente maquinado para llegar a este preciso punto.

Y fue entonces que ante el grito ahogado de las damas, Edward apretó la camisa del Coronel y lo bajó lo suficiente como para tenerlo a la altura perfecta para recibir el beso. No un beso rudo, de esos que marcan territorio, ni uno dulce y corto, de esos que sólo les da en la intimidad de su casa. Fue un beso profundo.

Mi dios que sí había sido profundo.

Indagando con su lengua la ajena, acariciando, degustando cada rincón, cada hálito que nacía y moría en sus bocas. Roy impulsó la cabeza del menor con ayuda de su mano derecha, profundizando todavía más. Ed giraba su cabeza estratégicamente para que todas ellas vieran en primerísimo plano, el endemoniadamente delicioso y profundo beso. Movía sus labios con ahínco, abriéndolos un poco de vez en cuando para recuperar un poco el aire y volver a unirlos para perderlo nuevamente. Pellizcando con habilidad su labio, lamiéndolo y succionándolo y volviendo a batallar sus lenguas que inclusive en el velo de sus bocas, podía notarse sin ninguna dificultad el movimiento. Pequeños suspiros que hacían dudar de qué boca salían, el movimiento paulatino de sus cabezas buscando la mejor posición para más intensidad.

Ahora sí que el acero estaba ardiendo con ayuda del fuego, y por Jesús que las jóvenes podían notarlo, aquel beso se había vuelto una hoguera abrasadora, tanto así que sus propias mejillas parecieron contagiarse. Y otras partes que no sería adecuado mencionar, siendo ellas unas señoritas.

Un minuto y trece segundos había llegado a contar Riza, con un impresionante sonrojo complaciente adornando sus mejillas. Maes reía como cuando oía un excelente chiste, de esos que te aligeran la risa de inmediato, Havoc era el único que parecía perplejo, tanto o más que las acompañantes. El beso finalizó en el minuto y dieciséis segundos, con el perfecto remate de su lengua deslizándose por la boca del coronel para limpiar cualquier rastro de más.

—¿Fue lo suficientemente adecuado mi saludo, coronel?

Roy sonrió.

—Supongo que eso deberán decidirlo nuestras invitadas—dijo, volteando hacia las siete jóvenes con el habla completamente robada y su cara ardiendo como un incendio forestal. Ellas carraspearon bajito, muy bajito, sin responder. —Bueno, yo creo que eso significa que has hecho un gran trabajo. Tampoco me molestaría que aprendieras a saludarme así más a menudo, aunque ciertamente sólo lo aceptaría si soy el único.

Pese a la broma de Mustang, Ed no pudo acompañarle el gesto. Roy podía ver claramente que había algo que todavía le molestaba lo suficiente como para hacer arder la piel de sus dedos descubiertos que rozaban su cabeza. Echando un rápido y altanero vistazo al grupo, bufó complacido con su objetivo realizado. Rebuscó dos hojas dobladas por la mitad dentro de su abrigo y sin perder tiempo las lanzó sobre el escritorio descuidadamente.

—Mi informe. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta con pasos firmes y un sonoro estruendo, obviando completamente los tres cuerpos detrás que se amontonaron de sorpresa ante el impacto, y le miraban igual o más desconcertados que el mismísimo coronel.

Lo odiaba.

Edward Elric aseguraba con todo su minúsculo cuerpo que odiaba a Roy Mustang desde lo más profundo de su alma. Era un jodido imbécil. Un cabrón de mierda. Merecía la muerte más dolorosa y tortuosa posible.

O al menos de eso le gustaría convencerse. Pues la realidad era que sentía más enojo consigo mismo por no poder odiarlo tanto como deseaba. Porque a pesar de toda su imbecilidad potenciada a la millonésima vez, Ed no podía odiar a Roy.

Pero sí enojarse como la mierda con él. Oh, claro que sí. Se iba a divertir sin dudas.

Mientras se hallaba hundido en la tina con necesitada agua caliente, el agua se tiñó de carmesí con la herida de su espalda que al parecer, había sido un poco más profunda de lo que calculó en un principio. El ardor del agua sólo le recordó lo enfurecido que estaba con el cabrón (entiéndase, Roy). Los músculos que también se habían relajado tras el duro trabajo al que fueron sometidos hicieron ahínco en la cólera.

Porque Edward sabía que si el hijo de puta no le hubiese pedido llegar a tiempo aquel día, el día de su cumpleaños, para pasarlo juntos, podría haber planeado su misión mucho mejor y analizado con más tiempo la estrategia adecuada para la panda de alquimistas con la que se había topado. En cambio, se había lanzado sin pensarlo dos veces queriendo finalizar más rápido y terminó siendo apaleado. Y aún así, herido, cansado y con más hambre de la que admitiría, lo único en lo que verdaderamente pensó era en llegar a Central a tiempo. ¿Y para qué?

Para que el muy bastardo le restregara en la cara con la mayor de las osadías cuán bien él la estuvo pasando mientras tanto. Charlando con lindas mujeres, cómodo, fresco y con buena comida servida para atender a los invitados.

El ceño de Edward se hundió de tan sólo recordarlo. Con media cara bajo el agua, agua que ahora hervía del simple contacto contra su piel abrasadora, Edward insultó una vez más al inepto ser humano que tenía como amante.

Al salir del baño que se sintió más como un agua termal, se echó sobre el muy amplio sofá de la sala. Una de las mejores adquisiciones que hizo sin duda. A pesar de por tener un cuerpo pequeño, incluso recostado en todo su esplendor sobraba gran lugar. La tela suave y mullida lo adormeció casi de inmediato. El largo pelo suelto mal secado goteaba discreto sobre su camisa oscura y parte del piso, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Sus ojos se habían vuelto plomo de repente y a lo único que iba a darle importancia ahora era a dormir. A la mierda con Roy Mustang y su estúpido cumpleaños. Siendo a penas las dos y media de la tarde, Edward había decidido que dormiría hasta el día siguiente, y contaba con olvidar hasta el año siguiente que había un día exclusivamente dedicado al coronel más mujeriego que en su vida conoció.

Pero al parecer, no podría llevar su plan tan a cabo como esperó. Pues en el limbo de su consciencia con el mundo onírico, una caricia sutil sobre su frente lo alertó. Abrió sus orbes de oro para toparse con Roy, él le sonreía como si nada, con la más insolente sonrisa. Que en realidad, era una simple y llana sonrisa, pero a ojos de Edward se vio como una burla a su persona.

Apartó la mano de un sólo movimiento, brusco. Sin palabra de por medio, Ed enfrentó sus ojos una milésima de segundos y los volvió a cerrar, pretendiendo que allí no había nadie más.

—Oye, ¿no crees que hay algo que deberías decirme?

La pregunta del mayor sacó internamente de sus cabales a Elric, quien por dentro quiso estrangularlo, sintió cómo la sangre que ya se había calmado se agitó de súbito. Pero mantuvo su compostura y con la más gélida voz que alguna vez Roy haya oído, respondió.

—Muérete.

El pelinegro parpadeó con su sonrisita chueca. Sí, bueno… se esperaba una respuesta como esa. Fullmetal desvió su cara hasta el respaldo del sillón para así darle la espalda. Pero para Roy Mustang eso era mucho menos que siquiera un impedimento. Con total confianza comenzó a acariciar el cabello del rubio, enredando suavemente sus dedos entre las largas hebras.

—Secaste mal tu pelo de nuevo, cogerás un resfrío sabes, ¿debo enseñarte cómo secarlo apropiadamente? —la jocosa voz irritó como la mierda a Edward, ya su ceño se marcaba sin dificultad sobre su cara, doliendo.

Pero no le respondió.

Porque Ed lo sabía, lo sabía con mucha seguridad.

Cuánto a Roy Mustang le molestaba ser ignorado.

El afamado cabrón deshizo ligeramente su sonrisa, aún visible sobre su cara. Con una sutil lentitud, parecía estar comprendiendo que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, su pequeña broma en Central se hubiese ido de las manos. Él consideró como su opción número uno el que Edward se enojara, pero ni por asomo se atrevió a pensar que se enojaría _tan _en serio. ¿A lo mejor tuvo que haberlo planeado un poco más cuidadosamente?

Roy sabía que no tenía el derecho en este momento de hacer una escena porque Ed no le había saludado por su cumpleaños, aunque se estuviera muriendo de ganas. ¡Él sólo quiso divertirse un poco! ¿Por qué es que se había tornado de esta manera?

Miró al pequeño alquimista, con su largo pelo goteando sobre la tela del sofá. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo todavía gracias al baño, era algo relajante. Permaneció allí, arrodillado a las espaldas de Edward, sin entender bien cómo rematar su mal cálculo. Sin embargo todo se quedó en blanco cuando atrapó con su mirada una pequeña parte de espalda descubierta, donde la camiseta se había subido de más. Llevó su mano de inmediato hasta allí, levantando más la prenda, haciendo reaccionar rápidamente a Ed.

—¿¡Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo!? —bramó, volteándose con todas las de atinarle un buen golpe.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —Preguntó sin embargo Roy, obviando su reacción. Ed enfrentó su mirada ahora seria. Con un movimiento quitó la mano y acomodó su ropa.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Edward se levantó del sofá, dejando atrás a Roy. Sabía que le estaba mirando, joder, podía sentir su mirada fulminándole. Pero si pensaba que iba a perdonarle tan fácilmente estaba tan horrorosamente equivocado.

Porque esta vez, Edward Elric estaba verdaderamente enojado.

Se tumbó ahora en su cama, también de amplio espectro. Ed tenía debilidad por los muebles grandes y mullidos. El perfume suave de sus sábanas le aligeró la ira en segundos, el acto de ignorar a Roy Mustang no era difícil cuando en verdad podía convencerse de que ese imbécil no estaba en su casa. Probablemente no fuera completamente consciente del real cansancio que cargaba su cuerpo, pues no asimiló siquiera un minuto cuando ya sintió que pisaba terreno onírico.

Pero nuevamente sintió el odio enardecerle cuando el fuerte ruido de la puerta abriéndose le espabiló. La figura de Mustang allí frente a él duró poco y nada antes de auto-invitarse a sentarse en _su_ cama. Su pierna izquierda cosquilleó y estaba en movimiento hacia un certero golpe en la cabeza del cabrón, pero fue interceptada. Roy detuvo su pierna y a continuación le cogió con suma habilidad por los brazos, inmovilizándolos a un costado de la cabeza de Ed. Estaba serio, parecía que cualquier rastro de la jocosidad que mostró al llegar se había esfumado rápidamente. Pero eso, al hombre que tenía en frente, no le inmutaba en lo más mínimo.

Se enfrentaron dos miradas poderosas, dos miradas mortalmente obstinadas y serias. Dos miradas silenciosas y tan expresivas a la vez.

—Responde mi pregunta, Edward.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo, Roy.

El dorado chispeó bajo la tenue iluminación solar de la habitación, postrándose firme. Ed sintió el agarre de sus manos hacerse más fuerte, y entonces sus ojos se endurecieron. Roy le miraba enojado, ¡enojado! la furia de notar este hecho casi logra que le reconstruya la cara de un sólo golpe. El muy hijo de puta venía a enojarse, ¡él! ¡si había alguien allí que de verdad tenía un motivo para poner esa cara era Ed!

Roy Mustang acorralaba ahora el pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo propio, tratando de desentramar aquella mirada ámbar tan desafiante. Era un hecho que Edward estaba colérico, sin siquiera mirarle la cara o escucharle, era delator el simple tacto de sus manos enguantadas contra el automail. El metal se sentía ardiente. Y quizás eso mismo fue lo que le empujó a reconocer su error, al menos por esta vez.

—Lo siento...

Su suave murmullo atrapó la atención de Ed fugazmente, sus músculos se relajaron un poco.

—Lo siento, Ed —volvió a repetir, aflojando su dura expresión. —... sólo quise molestarte un poco, no creí que fuese a resultar como lo hizo, aunque admito que fue bastante divertido.

La casi risilla con la que terminó la frase destensó la poca incomodidad que ululaba en la habitación.

—Esas mujeres, ¿saliste con alguna de ellas? —Ed enunció su pregunta con cautela, analizando meticulosamente cada gesto del Coronel. Y por la estúpida cara que hizo antes de responder, lo supo antes de que abriera su boca.

—Sí, sólo con una.

—¿La estúpida bruja?

Roy quiso reír por el adjetivo, tan inadecuado para la situación y a la vez tan Edward Elric. No tuvo dudas de a quién se refería, por lo que su sonrisita ensanchándose fue deliciosa.

—Elena es una muy bella mujer, tienes buen ojo, pero por desgracia no me atrevería a hacer un movimiento con ella. ¿Sabes que tan sólo tiene dieciséis años? si coincidimos en que, en el caso de haberlo hecho, debió haber sido hace al menos cuatro años, sería considerado todo un crimen. No perdería mi cargo por algo semejante.

Roy esparció sus sinceras palabras cargadas con algo de humor, pero Fullmetal no se dejó contagiar. Él mantenía su cara seria y todavía enojada como el diablo. Incluso pareció dar la impresión de que su respuesta tuvo el efecto contrario.

—Tiene la misma edad que yo cuando comenzamos a salir, por lo que tu excusa no es muy convincente —murmuró frío, atento a las reacciones de su acompañante.

Roy no comprendió muy bien en un principio, los parpadeos aletargados que daba eran una obvia muestra de ello. De hecho, ni siquiera contaba con que hubiera entendido bien el punto de Edward antes de que sus cuerdas vocales comenzaran a vibrar, pero su cabeza había atrapado una asombrosa sospecha.

Una no tan errada sospecha, que quiso de corroborar.

—No, no, es imposible —musitó para sí mismo, casi con una sonrisita desbordando sus labios—. Esto de seguro no sea así, pero... ¿es posible que todo esto se trate de celos? ¿Edward, estás preocupado por esas mujeres?

Oh.

Bueno, tal vez no fuera una sospecha tan errada, pero de seguro fue un muy errado cálculo decírselo frontalmente al hombre conocido por su peculiar temperamento.

Lo comprendió en la milésima de segundo que tardó su estómago en sentir una eficazmente atinada patada. Acto siguiente, otro decorativo dolor en su mejilla. Por lo menos Roy pudo agradecer el que Fullmetal todavía mostrara algo de humanidad, y no le golpeara con su automail. Pero mierda que le había dado con ganas. Todo doblado sobre el colchón, donde ahora Ed ya no estaba bajo su prisión, era en lo único que podía pensar Roy: en cuánto le estaba doliendo.

Sí, bueno, tal vez se lo merecía un poco. A lo mejor este simplemente no era el mejor día para Roy Mustang y sus planes.

—¡Como si fuera a preocuparme por algo así, imbécil! —bramó Elric parado a un lado de la cama, acariciando la mano del golpe. Ardía bastante.

—Si no... si no es eso, entonces, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado? —Roy, rebuscando un poco del aire que todavía le escaseaba, dijo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber por qué? —escupió completamente desbordado— ¡Porque por tu maldita culpa, todo en mi misión salió mal! salteé comidas y horas de sueño y gracias a eso caí en una emboscada y me dieron una paliza unos buenos para nada, ni siquiera pude planear una estrategia adecuada por querer apresurarme, casi pierdo el último maldito tren, otra vez sin dormir, y todo para llegar a tiempo. ¡Para llegar hoy como tú me pediste! —la cara de Ed se había vuelto roja, la sangre agolpada en sus pómulos parecía brillar desde donde Roy le miraba, sin habla—. ¿Y qué me recibió? ¡El mayor de los imbéciles rodeado de mujeres petulantes, perfectamente comido y descansado! ¿Para qué mierda me pediste llegar hoy si sabías que la ibas a pasar tan bien acompañado?

El repentino silencio que precedió a la furia de Ed se sintió raro. Parecía que pudiera oír el eco de su estremecida voz reverberando en las paredes. El dolor de Roy se esfumó, ya ni recordaba por qué sujetaba tanto su estómago, ahora mismo sólo podía enfocarse en el pequeño rubio que respiraba agitado, con sus mejillas afiebradas del mero enojo. Fue sólo entonces que Roy lo analizó bien, como si no hubiese observado realmente hasta ahora a su compañero. Las enormes orbes de oro estaban ciertamente rojas, besadas por remarcadas bolsas oscuras. Más pálido que de costumbre a pesar de su rojo momentáneo. La importante herida que cargaba en su espalda y todos esos pequeños moretones también.

Roy Mustang se sentía ahora mismo la mierda más grande. Sin poder esbozar siquiera una mueca burlona, quedó medio inclinado sobre el mullido mueble, incapaz de enfrentar la mirada del alquimista. Él, quien se regodeó durante días de su pequeña broma, planeándola cuidadosamente y más cuidadosamente aún seleccionando a sus invitadas para la fecha, esa en donde podía ser más desprolijo con su trabajo que en todo el año. Todo el tiempo que invirtió en aquel momento se sentía estúpido ahora, a decir verdad. Porque las palabras de Ed sólo le hicieron darse cuenta de que mientras él allí se divertía con algo tan trivial, el rubio la pasó sumamente difícil en aquella misión.

_Por él_.

Roy podía entender ahora a qué se debía tanto la ira de Ed, porque es algo más que seguro que él estaría igual o incluso mucho peor de estar en sus zapatos, pero las palabras que Elric soltó casi con dolor de su garganta sin duda le dejaron perplejo.

—Para qué... me hiciste caer tanto por ti si ni siquiera lo tomaste en serio...

Los ojos de carbón se abrieron atónitos, demasiado impactados por aquel comentario.

¿Qué?

¿Había oído bien? ¿Ed de verdad dijo lo que dijo?

Sí. Definitivamente lo oyó bien. La mirada crítica, la que le estaba reprochando y juzgando con tanto ímpetu y que se mostraba irónicamente tan dolida al mismo tiempo era la prueba.

Ese era. Ese era el puto motivo. Edward no quería reconocerlo, ¡le molestaba hacerlo! pero no había manera de disimular que todo su enojo, toda esa furia irrisible era por ello. No podía entender ni mucho menos perdonar semejante traición. Ed nunca iba a perdonarle. Haber arrastrado tantos años una relación que al parecer nunca se tomó tan en serio, a diferencia de él. Se sentía un idiota. ¡Agh, quería destruir esa estúpida cara suya!

Ni culpa, ni dolor ni una mierda. Roy olvidó todo. Se levantó de su lamentable pose con tanta velocidad que incluso el mismo Edward se sorprendió al notarle parado frente a él. No hizo a tiempo de reaccionar para alejarse, ni siquiera contaba con que quisiera hacerlo para empezar. La alta figura ante sus ojos estaba mortalmente seria, hasta se atrevería a decir que enojada.

—¿Cuándo dije que no iba en serio contigo?

El tono era inconfundible, al menos para Ed. Roy sí estaba enojado. Pero, como ya he dicho antes, a Ed le importaba muy poco. Allí el único que iba a dejar en claro lo molesto que estaba era él.

—¿No fue muy claro tu mensaje? —rebatió sosteniendo la mirada.

—¿Mi... mensaje?

—Ya sabes, pedirme que llegara a tiempo para verte rodeado de lo que tanto te gusta, hermosas mujeres que darían lo que fuera por salir contigo —Edward destiló veneno por sus labios, frunciendo su ceño. —¿No fue esa tu intención, acaso? Riza-san me explicó que lo haces todos los años, además. Fue muy considerado de tu parte que tras casi seis años de relación me dejaras participar esta vez, te lo gradezco mucho.

Roy le oyó impasible, con sus párpados expandidos. No, no. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Tenía que parar ahora mismo si quería evitar que Fullmetal llegara al punto donde estaba imaginando.

—Veo que tu imaginación es una buena aliada de esa afilada lengua tuya, pero me temo que has entendido muy mal la situación esta vez.

Mustang se atrevió a esbozar una ligera sonrisa, viendo una luz al final del túnel. Tal parecía que todo este problema era causa de un simple malentendido, que pensaba remendar lo antes posible.

—En ningún momento pensé tal cosa como burlarme de ti, y en el caso de haberlo querido hacer, créeme que no soy tan despreciable como parezco, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido siquiera el humillarte de una manera tan vulgar.

Las ligeras palabras se oían totalmente sinceras para Edward, dichas con tanta tranquilidad y siempre sosteniendo su mirada. Se le estaba volviendo tarea difícil de pronto resistir su enojo.

—Aunque no puedo negar que sí disfruté teniendo como compañía a tales bellezas a mi lado el día de mi cumpleaños, la verdad es que hace tiempo dejé de imaginarme el verlas en algún otro momento. Y eso es algo de lo que deberías sentirte el principal causante, Fullmetal —dijo, ensanchando una sonrisa más divertida—. Hasta que comenzamos a salir, eso no había sucedido jamás. Toda proposición era bien aceptada y creo que ambos sabemos eso, por lo que asumo que todo este malentendido tiene un buen fundamento y sólo por eso, estoy dispuesto a explicarte el verdadero motivo de mi petición.

Roy, con su humor completamente renovado, desacomodó con énfasis el pelo de Ed. El pequeño alquimista apartó su mano avergonzado, todavía sin querer ceder su enojo por completo. Pero pudo agradecer el acto, pues eso le ayudó a disimular un poco el tenue rojo de su cara gracias a las palabras del Coronel. Edward le siguió con la mirada, Roy ahora se hallaba muy felizmente sentado en el borde de la cama, sonriéndole amplio. Sonriéndole con esa cara de zorro de travesuras. Elric sintió un escalofrío ascender por todo su cuerpo.

—Verás, hace tiempo hablando con Hughes me di cuenta de que de hecho, tú nunca habías estado en Central para esta fecha, ni una sola vez desde que te uniste a la milicia. A decir verdad, eso no era algo que me molestara particularmente, ya que sólo eras un soldado más e incluso de haber estado, ni siquiera te hubieses molestado en saludarme —dijo, dando en el clavo. Ed desvió su mirada no dándose por aludido—. Pero los últimos años, fue algo que no pude evitar sentir. Incluso con la compañía de tantas bellas señoritas que se tomaban la molestia de venir específicamente a saludarme, sentía que por alguna razón ya no era tan divertido. También era algo molesto el tener que excusarme a sus propuestas año tras año, pues cuando una vez se me ocurrió decirles que se debía a que había encontrado a alguien único para mí, todo lo que hicieron desde entonces fue preguntarme quién era o si acaso había sido una mentira, puesto que nunca había mostrado a "mi mujer". Por lo que para este año, ideé la mejor manera de mostrarles que todo lo que dije fue verdad.

Mustang hablaba con una ternura tan sublime en su voz, que fue imposible para Ed negar cuán conmovido estaba por sus palabras. Estaba considerando muy seriamente el pedirle disculpas por los golpes que le había dado hace un rato, más que nada por el de su mejilla, que todavía podía notar enrojecida. Pero más importante aún, era que la intención de Roy fue muy acertada. Pues ahora el mayor Elric sentía que el pulso se le había acelerado notoriamente.

—Y aunque confieso que no calculé tantos posibles errores en mi plan, en definitiva llegué a cumplirlo con éxito. ¿Tienes idea de cuán atónitas estaban todas ellas? cielos, creo que nunca las había oído sin habla por tanto tiempo como hoy —Roy no pudo terminar su oración sin que una tentada risa limpiara su garganta. Recordar el desastre que se volvió Central tras la partida de Edward le causaba muchísima gracia. ¡Sus caras! incluso Havoc y Riza, oh por dios, la cara de Havoc fue apremiante. Hughes era con seguridad el único que pudo reír tanto como el mismo Roy.

Por otra parte, fue desconcertado con un nuevo ataque. Aunque esta vez con objetos mucho menos contundentes. Como por ejemplo, la almohada que ahora aprisionaba peligrosamente su cara contra el colchón. Sin entender la nueva batalla, estuvo a segundos de detener los brazos de Ed, pero escucharle hablar le frenó.

—¡I-Idiota! ¡eres un maldito idiota! ¡Pudiste haberme dicho eso! ¡¿tienes idea de lo que podría pasar?! ¡Si esas mujeres hablaran, podrías perder tu cargo! ¡¿Por qué... por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido?!

La hilarante risita ahogada por la tela desencajó al rubio. Roy podría no verle la cara, pero apostaría toda su vida a que ahora mismo, Edward tenía su cara totalmente roja y alterada. ¡Su voz era delatora!

—¿Hablar? ¿De verdad crees que alguna de ellas va a querer hablar? No creo que tras ver la furia de mi querido y pequeño alquimista, alguna se atreva a esparcir algún comentario.

El aire fresco volvió a sus pulmones algo sofocados, Edward había quitado la almohada y tenía su cara a milímetros de la suya.

—¿A quién le estás diciendo pequeño?

Sin querer responder, Roy elevó un poco más su cabeza y juntó por fin sus labios. Ahí está, eso era todo lo que había esperado desde que llegó a su casa. Un beso profundo, y aún así cándido. Todo rastro de pelea se esfumó del cuerpo de Ed, se dejó llevar por el extrañado beso. Él también había estado esperando por esto, pues siempre le gustó sentir el tacto de Roy tras un día difícil.

—Oye... ¿no crees que estás olvidando decirme algo? —preguntó Mustang, sonriendo y con su mano atrapando la cabeza de Ed.

Ed también sonrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños, estúpido Coronel.

Otro beso, que poco tenía que envidiar al recibido en Central, fue otorgado. Lento, hambriento y caliente. La temperatura de Fullmetal una vez más iba a sofocar el ambiente, pero esta vez de una manera mucho más placentera. De una que esta vez, sólo Roy conoce. Y entonces, Edward Elric tendría que admitir lo perdidamente perdido que estaba por ese idiota. Cuán nula era la posibilidad de que pensara en soltarle alguna vez, ni a esas mujeres ni a nadie. Ed quitaría del camino a cualquiera que obstaculizara su relación. Y lo haría, aún sin saber que Roy Mustang estaba mucho más perdido que él...

Sorpresivamente, para el siguiente año en la misma fecha, otro grupo de varias mujeres se presentó para saludar al Coronel. Algunas presentes durante el incidente de Edward, otras no. La única diferencia aquella vez, fue que Roy no las recibió solo. Un alquimista mucho más alto que el del año anterior, de largo pelo rubio y ojos más brillantes que el oro, estaba a su lado también, sumamente sonriente.

Aquel año, Edward Elric no tendría que gastar ni un ápice de energía en demostrarle a ese grupo de señoritas, o más bien, a la bruja, a quién pertenecía Roy. Sí, esa torpe bruja de fragilidad verbal había decidido mostrar su cara una vez más. Ed casi suelta una carcajada al ver su cara desencajada al reconocerle. Su postura segura, hasta demasiado confianzuda, se atreverían a decir algunas, tampoco era la causante de su tranquilidad. El aire de ligereza que portaba, a diferencia del peligroso del año pasado, tal vez.

Pero la realidad, era que el motivo recaía en los dos pequeños objetos circulares y brillantes que decoraban el mismo dedo en ambas manos.

El objeto que todas las mujeres notaron, _el que la bruja notó_, y claro, ya que esa fue la intención de Edward todo este tiempo. Con su sonrisa de satisfacción, la observó. Quienes le conocieron la última vez, no parecieron particularmente asombradas o disgustadas, no parecían ser del tipo de mujeres problemáticas tampoco. Sin embargo, para _otras_ fue un impacto certero.

Pero ya a Ed eso no le concernía.

Porque este año, iba a ser él quien observara con total diversión, cómo aquella señorita petulante ardía de puros celos.

* * *

¡Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por tu tiempo!

Puede que me haya quedado un poco más... raro y serio de lo que planeé, pero de corazón espero les haya gustado -3-~ yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo

¡Un enorme saludo!~


End file.
